1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for forming fastened loops, and relates specifically to a system which automatically and continually forms belt loops and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the apparel belt-making industry, it has become common for manufacturers to provide near the belt buckle on a finished belt a fastened belt loop of a material compatible with the belting material. When the belt is buckled, the end of the belt which extends from the buckle may be placed under the belt loop so that the end lies close to the belt and does not stick out in an unattractive and sloppy manner. Commonly, belt loops of this type are of a diameter slightly larger than the width of the belt so that the belt and the end of the belt may both fit within the belt loop. Typically, the belt loop is attached to the belt by means of gluing, stapling, sewing, or the like.
Prior to the present invention, belt loops were made by hand by a worker who pulled a quantity of belting material from a supply and cut the material into strips of an appropriate length to provide the desired diameter. The strips were then folded by hand so that the ends were adjacent one another, and the worker then inserted the ends into a fastening device such as a stapler or sewing head so that the ends could be fastened together to form the fastened loop. Such manual assembly of fastened belt loops was necessarily slow and arduous work, in that a number of manual operations was required, including pulling the material from the supply, cutting the material with scissors or another type of cutter, folding the loop so that the ends were adjacent one another, and holding the loop while the fastening means attached the ends of the loop together to form the fastened loop.